Walk Me Home
by Yamato Ishida
Summary: Sort of a Yakari


Walk Me Home  
Author: Zero (a.k.a. Yamato Ishida)  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Digimon.  
  
  
  
I waited for him impatiently, hoping he would come soon. I glanced down at my watch, and I saw it was 5:03, 3 minutes later than I said to meet him here. I looked up at the streetlight, as I thought about him. These crazy emotions flying through me when I pictured him smiling down at me, making my heart soar and my knees weak.  
  
Everything that he was excited me, even the cool expressionless part of him. It made him seem so mysterious, like he knew something, and I just wanted to find out what it was. With just a look, he can make me feel secure. With just a few words, he can make me laugh.   
  
We had some great times together, like that time in the coffee shop, when I accidentally knocked over one of the tables. Suddenly, he just yelled 'it's okay! No one's hurt!' and the manager came up to us. Before the manager could even speak, he just thanked him for the coffee and left immediately after that. After that, I was laughing so hard, and trying to yell at him for making such a big scene in there. He just shrugged it off, started laughing too.  
  
One of the more depressing experiences I had with Matt was during Tai's accident. He was coming home from an after-game party, and he was drunk. Though the injuries he had made me get another fever, Matt came to take care of me. For three days straight, he skipped school to stay by me, to make sure nothing happened to me. I didn't know what I would've done if he wasn't there. I could've died.   
  
Then there was that night when I caught him staring at a picture of his entire family together. He was just sitting on his bed, staring down at the picture that he held in his left hand, like the life was sucked out of him. I lightly knocked on the door, as he turned to me, his face expressionless. I walked up to him, and held him tightly around his waist, trying to comfort him. He put the picture back on the shelf and hugged me.  
  
I looked up to him and saw so much pain in his face, as he just said to me, 'they shouldn't have divorced'. I stayed there all night with him, telling him it wasn't his fault. There was always this sensitive side of Matt that no one notices, mostly from his always-cool exterior. He has hardly shown any sort of sadness to anyone, but that night he cried. He cried. I have to say that this surprised me. I was one of the people who also thought that Matt had nothing to cry about, from the many friends and opportunities he gets.   
  
Oh, wow, I don't really wanna talk about this anymore 'cause I'm starting to get misty-eyed myself.  
  
I always felt that I needed him more than he needed me, but I was proven wrong. Not that I'm disappointed, mind you. It's just that the great Yamato Ishida went to me, a shy 15 year old girl who was his best friend's younger sister for that job.  
  
Now, though, I can't stay with him. He's a great guy, and he's shown me so many things that are wonderful, but I realize that he's not the one I've been looking for to be for me. I'm actually starting to regret doing this, but I know I have to. Though I don't really want to admit it, Matt doesn't need me anymore. We've grown from each other, and we've changed to be better people. I guess I might also be saying that I don't need Matt anymore, but he's always going to be the first person I call in case I want to talk about something that's troubling me.   
  
I suddenly feel a hand come down onto my shoulder, and I look up to see Matt, smiling down at me.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Kari, but band practice went a little longer than expected," he said. With that smile, I felt my knees get weaker, and if I was standing up, I was sure that I would've fallen.  
  
"It's okay," I said, and slid down the bench. He sat down next to me, and put his guitar case on the floor next to him.  
  
"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I looked down, avoiding his eyes. I didn't want to do this, but I had to. We'd be better off that way.  
  
"I don't know how to say this, Matt," I brought my head up and looked at him. Just watching him watching me made my courage sink. "But we can't see each other anymore."  
  
He looked at me in surprise, then faced the ground. "I don't know what to say."  
  
"Matt, I'm sorry, but you knew this wasn't going to last. You're a great guy, and I'm already regretting breaking up with you, but it's not going to work out."  
  
"Yeah," he let out a sigh. "I guess you're right. You're a great person too, Kari. But now, we're back to being friends, right?"  
  
He looked back at me with a heartwarming smile and I replied, "Of course."   
  
We both rose from the bench, and he kissed me on the cheek. "Is there anything else I can do for you before we can say goodbye?"  
  
I looked at him, then at the dark sky. I never liked the dark, and my brother must be getting worried about me. "Yeah there is," I said. I looked back at him and extended my hand, and he took it.  
  
"Walk me home?"  



End file.
